Soul Reaver, The Final Chapter
by Spike9
Summary: This is the story of Raziel and Kain's final journey. Can they recover Nosgoth's true destiny? Only time will tell, and that time is now, see the final chapter in this tale of heroes. Please R&R one last time. Chapter 20 up.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
  
  
Title: Soul Reaver, The Final Chapter  
  
Author: Spike  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
Raziel sat in the same spot of the Sarafan stronghold for eons, it didn't matter, things could change, he saw it, and cared not. He stood on his feet, eventually, he could stay in there forever, he could not die. He was immortal, the ultimate weapon, and the ultimate punishment. And to top it all off, the Soul Reaver was still attached to his right arm. It had returned to the way it had been before he followed Kain through time. It taunted him nevertheless. Always reminding him of his terrible, and unchangeable fate.  
  
Raziel walked, and walked, on for centuries. Occasionally devouring a stray soul in his path. But it only reminded him of the 'gift' the Elder God had given him. He had been through too much. He wanted to die, and rot away. But couldn't, as he would only return to the place he was last, the Stronghold. No more demons confronted him, and he saw few more sluagh, for he had killed so many, they feared him now.  
  
Raziel was in no mood to do anything involved with the affairs of the forces that had once sought to destroy him, however, he constantly felt he was being watched, it bothered him, at first it would be a short feeling, then it would be gone, but now he felt he was being watched constantly.  
  
"Who are you!! Show yourself!!!" Raziel yelled into the endless nothingness. He heard no response, but somehow, he could feel that whatever was watching him was laughing at his ignorance of almost everything. Raziel was going insane, he couldn't handle it, he wanted to be alone, he needed to. He saw another portal, he ran to it.  
  
He changed and suddenly felt the eyes go away, however, it appears that he could watch in any dimension, as the feeling was there for a second after he switched, and had chosen to let Raziel be. That thought bothered him. He pushed it away.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd reappear," a voice spoke from behind Raziel. "It's good to see you again, Raziel."  
  
Raziel turned and jumped back. It was Kain, transformed. He was more muscular, and power could be felt radiating from him, however, his physical appearance basically remained the same.  
  
"Ah, Kain, the feeling is not mutual," Raziel turned and started walking away. Kain grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Raziel, hate me if the feeling is still there after so many millennia, but your destiny is not fulfilled yet."  
  
"What!? Has it been that long?" Raziel was astounded. "What has happened, tell me now." He demanded. Kain laughed, and gave him the story. He described the most important one first.  
  
"Before the race of vampires you and I know, there were the species that Janos Audron Belonged to. The Hylden were the things you saw in the ruins of forges for the Reaver, they had three classes the lower wore blue robes and fought with their claws. The middle class wore nothing, and their arms became swords. And the upper class, the lords, who were bulkier, wore armor, and wielded a sword, and a glyph magic that no mere vampire can defend against, I have fought one, there are few, and they are the leaders." Kain explained. "They fought for control of Nosgoth, the vampires were noble, but the most powerful spell ever cast by the Hylden drove the sunlight, and we became hunters of man." Raziel was astounded, that was how the vampiric race was created.  
  
"And how do you know this, Kain?" He asked.  
  
"Simple, Janos told me," Kain said. "On my second journey, I met and discovered much, including that Janos had been revived. I met him, and found that by using the heart to revive him, they used the vampiric power to open a portal from our dimension to the one they were exiled to when the vampires won the war. And, unfortunately, when I freed him, he confronted the Hylden lord, who at the time, was posing as a Serifan lord. This was after your human self was killed, of course, and he was thrown in after the portal was destroyed, and could not return, he is with them now."  
  
"What did you try to tell me before I left for the Spectral Realm?" Raziel asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Janos was revived, and all this happened again." Kain smirked a little, "With a few exceptions, of course. Look to your back."  
  
Raziel looked back to find his wings!! They were complete, sure a few scrapes, but they could be used again. Raziel looked back at Kain with a questioning look.  
  
Kain laughed and said, "I've been busy, while you were gone, I traveled through time trying to make any minor adjustments to help us on this journey, because like it or not, Raziel, you'll need my help on this on."  
  
"Very well then, but why not just stop the Hylden in the past?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Raziel, time is like a triangle, the further back you go to change something, the more changes will spread throught time, expanding infinitely. Who know's what would happen if I had done that? I just made changes that would work to our advantage."  
  
"I see, well, where are the Pillars? Do they stand in this time?" Raziel asked.  
  
"They have fallen under the control of the Hylden's most recent ally, I believe you've met him." Kain said.  
  
"Ah, yes, apparently, the pillars must wait." Raziel said, " Well Kain, I agree with you, this journey will require your assistance, but only until this is over, then I will leave you here and go somewhere where I can be away from everything."  
  
"So it is decided," Kain.  
  
"By the way, did you travel through the future as well?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Yes, but this journey may require more changes in time, which was previously unchangeable, but is no longer, thanks to you. Thus, nothing is fixed anymore, and what the future is now, may not be very soon." Kain said.  
  
Author's Note: Soul Reaver is one of my favorite games ever. I was gonna wait until Soul Reaver 3 came out, but I got tired of waiting and decided to make a Soul Reaver 3 here and now. Tell me what you think, please review, and also, check out my other story, in the Legend of Dragoon category, TloD: The Next Generation, The Return, and its prequel, not done by me, but by a guy named Archangel, The Legend Of Dragoon: The Next Generation. It's a little older than mine, so you may have to look for it a little harder. Ciao! 


	2. New Abilities

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 2: New Abilities  
  
"You must learn to use the wings, or they will be removed in your first battle," Kain warned.  
  
"I'm not a fool, Kain, I know to train with new abilities," Raziel said.  
  
"Yes, true, but I've seen what you can do, I've been to the future," Kain said.  
  
"Very well, let's train," Raziel said, he was fairly confident that he could re-master his wings.  
  
"Okay, one thing first, I shall use this sword that I picked up from a previous Serifan victim," Kain said.  
  
"What? The Sarafan are still alive at this time!?" Raziel exclaimed, he thought they had crumbled after all their leaders had been killed.  
  
"They started to fall apart, but the Hylden emerged just in time for them, they joined forces, and became an unstoppable force. Neither the rest of the humans, nor the vampires could stop them, so, we joined forces," Kain said, "We've been holding them off for ages."  
  
"Well, you've just gotten yourself a new, and indestructible ally," Raziel was enraged that both races he belonged to were in danger. "Why use one of their swords?"  
  
"We cannot risk your Soul Reaver making contact with this one, your twin soul in the one I have is insane from so many years of confinement. If it got a hold of you, it would go on a killing spree like never before."  
  
"One last thing, before we begin, who sent the demons?" Raziel asked.  
  
"The Hylden have made another ally, one even I don't know of, yet, it controls the demons," Kain said.  
  
"Well then, with all questions answered, let us begin," Raziel said.  
  
"It is quite obvious that you can gain altitude and keep it, I'll tell you your greatest ability first. You can gain a high altitude, the higher, the better," Raziel did so. "Now, tuck in your wings, and point the Soul Reaver forward, then spin around and you will drop with incredible speed."  
  
Raziel did as told, he flew strait for Kain, spinning madly, Kain, teleported out of the way.  
  
"Amazing, you saw me do this?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Yes, me mustn't waist time, fight me, your wings can be used as a second pair of arms, they're razor sharp," Kain said.  
  
They fought, Raziel would swipe, Kain would only block, and suddenly, Raziel's right wing slashed Kain's side. It already began to heal.  
  
"Good, now for the easier ones, you can cover yourself with your wings and camouflage yourself, you can beat them furiously and blow the enemy back, off guard, and also doing that, force projectiles will be more powerful and faster."  
  
"I see, you kept the abilities I got from my brethren, right?" Raziel asked.  
  
"All accounted for, including Turel," Kain said, "I sent him into your path, you should remember."  
  
Raziel searched through his mind and, eventually found memories of confronting a huge brutallic beast. The ability given to him was the ability to create multiple projectiles, and being able to launch them simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Raziel said.  
  
"Good, this is all I know, and all the time we can spend here," Kain grabbed Raziel's shoulder and they teleported away from the area.  
  
Author's Note: Well now, isn't that cool? I've always wanted to play as Raziel with wings, that would be awesome. Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been too busy. Tell me what you think, I love reviews. 


	3. The Fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 3: The Fortress  
  
When the teleportation stopped, Raziel and Kain were in western Nosgoth, far away from where Raziel had emerged.  
  
"Welcome to the last fortress of the non Hyldens of Nosgoth, and our strongest, it has never fallen," Kain said with satisfaction. "However, the Hylden have captured all other fortresses, killed the vampires and enslaved the humans."  
  
Raziel's anger built up again, but it didn't show. "Besides my wings, what other changes have you made to Nosgoth's history?"  
  
"Well, for starters, some of the greater warriors in history have been brought back into the game," Kain said, smiling, "Vampires and humans alike, follow me."  
  
* * *  
  
"We must position ourselves to the west! Where our fortress can provide cover with catapults!"  
  
"But what if the ground troops are destroyed?! How will the fortress be defended? You humans are so incompetent!" Raziel knew that voice, it belonged to the champion of vampires, Vorador.  
  
"Ah, now I see what you mean, Kain," Raziel said. Upon hearing his voice, Vorador turned and saw Raziel, and a satisfied look came over his face.  
  
"Well, well, it's the savior, where have you been all these long millennia?" He said.  
  
"Wherever I please," Raziel didn't want to expose his shame of hiding.  
  
"What is the argument about this time?" Kain asked.  
  
"Jalion wants to position us to the west near the fortress where it can support us with catapults," Vorador said. Raziel guessed the muscular human was Jalion. He had a helmet that could cover his face, and a guard over the left side of his neck, signaling that he was right handed. However, he had two swords hanging from both sides of his waist, the one for his left was huge, and heavy looking, while the one on the right was sharp, light, and deadly looking. His body armor included flexible shoulder pads on both sides, all of his left was covered in armor, and the right arm had nothing but a thin wrist guard. Aside from that, all the legs had was a pointed knee guard that went down the shin and ended at his ankles.  
  
"Jalion, your forces are the best humans we have, and all of the human forces left, however, we cannot let the enemy take the fortress," Kain said.  
  
"Rrg, very well, we meet them head on, right here," he pointed at a point on the map.  
  
"Ah, yes, then, the vampires can sneak around and take them from the sides, brilliant," Kain said.  
  
"Very well, tell all warriors, we move out tomorrow," Vorador said.  
  
"Who are you?" Jalion asked as they left the room for the gymnasium to prepare for the next day.  
  
"One who both has experience in battle, and who can be trusted, my name is Raziel," he said. "You are Jalion, I suspect?"  
  
"Yes, what exactly are you, if you don't mind my asking?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all, but I cannot completely answer your question, I have been human, then slain, and then vampire, and was slain, then I was resurrected into what you see before you, and apparently, I am to become something else, according to an old friend," Raziel answered.  
  
"Well, you have the look of a warrior, you should help us quite a bit," Jalion said.  
  
"I suppose I will," Raziel said. At that moment, they entered the chamber of the gymnasium, and there, were warriors that could tear the vampires he had fought apart, human and vampires alike.  
  
"ATTENTION!!!" Kain roared, and the warriors lined up, Raziel hadn't seen an organized army since his days as a vampire.  
  
Kain announced the battle plan to the forces, and after he finished, they went back to training.  
  
"Are the Hylden organized?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Somehow, they are extremely technological, but lack in battle strategy, they have been winning because of their massive quantities of troops," Kain answered. "Unfortunately, if you show up at this battle, whoever is controlling all this mayhem may decide to start unleashing demons again."  
  
"I can handle them," Raziel said confidently.  
  
"I know, but what if they have overwhelming numbers?" Kain asked.  
  
"Most of their kind are as big as us, but there are larger, more powerful kinds, Fire Demons, and Black Demons. It appears to me that three of these warriors would be enough to handle a Fire Demon, and I doubt this person would disperse a lot of his most valuable warriors, I'm confident that I can handle Black Demons."  
  
"Very well," Kain said. That night, they had a conference with the heads of the knighthoods to explain what they knew about the opponents they may face the next day. Then, they all rested, and the next day, they gathered for the battle. There were knighthoods of all sizes, and leading the group into battle were Raziel, Kain, Vorador, and Jalion.  
  
* * *  
  
They waited at the battlefield, ready to confront the oncoming army.  
  
"Well? Where are they?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Ssh!" Kain said, "Listen."  
  
Raziel listened, and surely enough, he heard a rumbling, that grew into a roar, and suddenly, Sarafan and creatures Raziel had never seen before came down from the hill in front of them.  
  
Author's Note: That didn't take too long did it? Up next is the first action of the story. Please Review!!! 


	4. The Battleground

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 4: The Battleground  
  
The hoard of Sarafan and what Raziel guessed were Hylden ran down the hill to confront their adversaries. Raziel readied himself. There was a deafening roar coming from the humans behind him. They were truly fearless.  
  
Kain unsheathed the Soul Reaver, Vorador brought out his similar blade, Jalion drew both his blades out, and Raziel activated the Wraith blade Soul Reaver. Jalion and Vorador, having never seen this before, stared at it in amazement.  
  
"And where did you get a weapon like that, my friend?" Vorador asked.  
  
"I may tell you later, prepare yourself!!" Raziel yelled.  
  
Kain teleported away from the battlefield as the forces met. He arrived milliseconds later at where the vampires had positioned themselves.  
  
"Advance now!!" Kain yelled and teleported back to the battled field. He emerged in the air and brought the Soul Reaver down on a Hylden Warrior. He landed, the Soul Reaver hummed, Kain slashed, left and right, two more Hylden fell to the ground. Another snuck up behind him, Kain stabbed him in the stomach, once he was clear, he fed.  
  
Vorador had taken out a lot of Sarafan already. If a Hylden approached him, it would be struck down too. The Sarafan pikeman blocked his slash, and left his pike there. "Coward!!" Vorador yelled, he struck, stabbed and slashed until the pike broke. The Sarafan dog didn't last much longer.  
  
Jalion blocked the downward slash coming to him, and removed the head of the warrior. He turned and blocked the claws of a robed Hylden, he kneed it in the stomach. It fell to the ground, coughing. Jalion brought his sword down on it.  
  
Raziel made a round trip with his Soul Reaver, and cut the Hylden in the stomach, gathered his power, took one out, stabbed two with his wings, grabbed the robed one's arm, and threw him into the air. He used one of his newest abilities. He pumped his wings, and aimed at the falling Hylden, he fired a force projectile; it hit the vile thing dead on. Raziel flew into the air and devoured the soul.  
  
The human forces were tiring, the numbers were too great, but, as the battle began to switch ways, an inhumane roar came from the woods to the east. Flaming arrows of countless numbers were let loose. Hundreds of the enemy fell. The vampiric forces emerged from the woods. The battle shot from one side to another. This renewed hope seemed to give the human warriors a second wind. They charged the forces as well. The battle was not over yet, but the Hylden were caught by surprise.  
  
Kain leapt into the air. It was time Raziel saw the powers he had acquired in the time he was gone. He created a ball of lightning. The lightning grew to the size of his torso. He let it go, and fell to the ground. The ball had targeted all non-humans and non-vampires it could. It exploded, and bolts of energy struck at least eighty Hylden, and they all fell.  
  
Raziel gained altitude, and tucked in his wings, and aimed at where he could se a line of enemies with none of his own. He started spinning, and he flew at them, and pointed his Soul Reaver in front of him. He pulled up until he was parallel with the ground and destroyed the enemies he aimed for. They were struck in different places, but each blow was fatal.  
  
Vorador could feel his rage building, he wouldn't let himself be left out of the show of power. Once he felt the time had come, he let his berserker ability out. He slashed, stabbed, swiped, and so on for a minute or so, lightning fast. When he stopped, he had killed fourteen Sarafan and Hylden. He fed, for he was tired.  
  
Jalion was human, but he was a match for even Vorador, he had been trained all his life how to control his body energy, he slashed out at a Hylden, and it blocked. He gathered his energy; it formed as a ball in his right hand. "Hhaa!!!" He unleashed it, the Hylden was obliterated, along with three more enemies behind it. He laughed satisfied.  
  
The warriors on the human and vampiric side started getting the advantage. The humans were ruthless and the vampires were strong. Suddenly, sounds of gas, electricity, bubbling acid, and fire overwhelmed the sound of the battle cries. Followed by roars that belonged to neither Humans, Hylden, nor Vampires. The Demons had returned.  
  
Kain's voice emerged through the chaos. "Remember what you were told!! Fight!!!" The warriors yelled in response. They turned to meet the new enemies. Raziel flew to where the demons were. He could see that there were Electric, Acid, Gas, and Fire demons advancing in the battle Kain was right. He flew lower.  
  
But he could not help but wonder, where were the Black Demons? Not a single one was there, Raziel had no doubt that he was the reason the demons had been brought into the battle, but why not any Black Demons?  
  
The battle had moved away from him, he headed toward it, suddenly, three large, black forms erupted from the ground, the tallest one reached up, grabbed Raziel's leg, and threw him to the ground . . . hard.  
  
"You shouldn't have returned, little Raziel, now die!!" The Black Demon said, and it raise its foot up high, and brought it down, intending to hit Raziel.  
  
Author's Note: Ooh! Cliffhanger! What will become of Raziel's allies now that the Demons have arrived? Who knows? Please Review!!! I want to know if I'm good at writing battles! 


	5. Returned Foes

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 5: Returned Foes  
  
Raziel rolled out of the way, as the Black Demon's foot crushed the spot where he used to be. Raziel flew into the air. He was going to try to hit them with his dive attack, but was smacked in the chest with a fireball. The Black Demons were letting out as many fireballs as they could, trying to draw Raziel in towards them.  
  
Raziel landed, he knew his Soul Reaver couldn't charge up in battle like it had when he previously fought these demons. This was a disadvantage. He ran for the leading one. He sliced at its knee, only to be kicked away, grabbed brought up to eye level, and blasted away by a fist the size of Raziel's torso.  
  
Raziel got up, and shot multiple, but equally powerful projectiles at the Black Demon. It blocked most of them, but while it was blocking, Raziel was beating his wings, and he fired a huge, built up projectile at it. It fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Raziel took to the air; the other Black Demons were dumbfounded, not moving. Raziel finished his first foe, but instead of stopping, he flew at the demon on the left. It snapped back to reality and blocked, as Raziel expected, he then used his wings to scratch the demon's eyes, when it lost vision, a simple finishing move took him out easily enough. There was one left, it hit Raziel from behind, this blow caused the Soul Reaver to deactivate. Raziel was on his own, if he tried to devour a soul, he would be struck by a fireball.  
  
The battle was getting one sided, in favor of the last Black Demon. Raziel had weakened greatly, and was taking more hits. Raziel had to think of something quick, or he was finished. The Demon slammed its fists down on Raziel, and he dodged and rammed the Soul Reaver in its eye, the creature fell to the ground, clutching its face.  
  
Raziel finished him off, and devoured the souls, he was back to full strength, and flew over to join the battle. The Fire Demons were surprisingly not turning the tide of the battle. As Raziel guessed, about three of the well-trained warriors, and were holding their own and the leaders such as Kain and the others were defeating enemy after enemy.  
  
Jalion blasted through a Fire Demon, low-blocked the swipe of a Lighting Demon, and stabbed through it.  
  
Vorador used his favorite vampiric technique: Inflammation. The Acid and Gas Demons in front of him burst into flame, and he slashed away a Sarafan warrior.  
  
Kain took to the air again, and created another ball of energy, this one was made to obliterate even more enemies. When Kain dropped, a great number of foes fell. He then used the Soul Reaver to slash, stab, and swipe the Hylden in front of him.  
  
Once Raziel had joined the battle, it became one sided, this time in favor of Kain's forces. He was energized and completely restored by the souls of the Black Demons. He slew many before he even began to slow down, eventually, the battle was won. The side of Raziel's was victorious.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a celebration and feast a day after the battle, fewer warriors were lost than ever before, and a very large number of enemy casualties. This was one of the greater battles in this war, and they had won it.  
  
At the head, sat Raziel, Kain, Vorador, and Jalion. Naturally, Jalion was the only one eating. The room was strange; one side was feasting and celebrating, while the other was merely celebrating.  
  
Raziel discarded the thought and decided to speak to Kain.  
  
"Do you think this battle had any significance, Kain?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, even the smallest battles hold sway to the winner in a war," Kain said smiling. "Most of all, we crushed their most powerful weapon, their pride."  
  
"Yes indeed, they will not take our forces for granted anymore, however," Vorador said, overhearing the conversation.  
  
"I do believe we can handle them, our warriors have not been so excited for ages," Kain said. "We should think about this later, and celebrate now."  
  
Raziel accepted that, and the celebration continued. The warriors slept that night with all new confidence for this war.  
  
Author's Note: Well, the battle was a success, and by the looks of it, a great one. But does the enemy have more to show than meats the eye? It may be awhile until anyone knows. Please Review!!! Later. 


	6. Beasts Of The Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 6: Beasts Of The Enemy  
  
"They did WHAT!?" A booming voice in the shadows demanded. "Tell me one more time, how did we lose this battle?"  
  
A Hylden lord stood cowering in the shadow of his terrifying and merciless ruler. "U-Um, the blue one with the wraith blade has emerged again."  
  
"I know that!! I made him emerge!! How did they win this battle!?" The shadow roared.  
  
"The blue one, um Raziel, joined the battle. There were just human forces, but their leaders had fought with them. And as the humans tired out, we were attacked by the vampiric forces from the woods. Then, when you sent the demons, we underestimated them, and all were slain," The Hylden lord bowed his head, terrified of what might happen.  
  
"Your mind is not focusing, your to worried of what is going to happen to you," The Hylden lord lifted his head, terror in his usually emotionless eyes.  
  
"NO!!!" But it was obvious what this Hylden's fate was now.  
  
"Elder! Give this so-called general to acnarec and filliage." The voice commanded.  
  
"Yes, sire," The elder emerged from the shadows. The Hylden had had enough, he started to run, but all exits simply closed and he was grabbed by the tentacles and restrained. The elder dragged him, kicking and screaming back into the shadows.  
  
Moments later, he was thrown into a pit, he screamed, and after a while, he hit the bottom. He was still alive, and tried to stand up, but his legs were broken. From behind him, he heard the stirring of something and two pairs of glowing green eyes opened. They were cold, and filled with the desire to do one thing, kill to eat.  
  
"AAAHH!!! NNOOOO!!!!" The Hylden lord drew his sword, and started crawling back to the wall. He was grabbed by a pair of pincers, and pulled back into the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
Raziel waited until nightfall to go anywhere, he was unlike anything anyone accept Kain had ever seen. He wouldn't like the attention of strolling down the hallways and having so many eyes on him. Thus, he would wait until nightfall until Kain came out, walking around with Kain, Raziel wouldn't be looked at as much.  
  
When he met Kain, they talked, and walked. Almost like the days as a vampire, Kain was acting as a friend, not an enemy. Raziel still didn't trust him, however. As they passed the hallways of the castle, they passed a group of mixed peoples, vampiric and human. As they passed, they stopped joking and bowed, Raziel laughed in his mind.  
  
As soon as they were out of their earshot, Raziel said, "You still crave power and leadership, like in the past."  
  
"One who is experienced in fair leadership, isn't a coward, and will be around for much longer than any human, is that not a great leader, Raziel?" Kain asked.  
  
Raziel knew he was right, and dropped the subject. They continued walking, "This battle was a great one, and it's being won helps our side immensely, hope remains, this changed history." Kain said.  
  
"The war is not won yet, Kain," Raziel said.  
  
"I know that more than you do, Raziel," Kain said.  
  
"I suppose you would," Raziel left Kain to his affairs and left for his quarters, not to sleep, of course, but to think. Something he did more than ever lately.  
  
For so long he had been the only one he could trust, but in one simple switch of plains, so much had changed. He was a soldier again, with powers far greater than that of a vampire and even more so, a human.  
  
He did not know what would happen in the near future. But he would have to start trusting others if he was to succeed to his destiny. It appeared he was among those he could trust.  
  
Raziel's thoughts wondered, and the night went on, the war would continue eventually. Whoever was running things would reveal himself eventually, and Raziel would make him pay, for it seemed that it was this thing that was the cause of all his humiliation and grief.  
  
"It will pay for this," Raziel looked down and observed his own torn, deformed body, and his rage grew. "Someday."  
  
Author's Note: Every story needs a duo of non-sentient, mysterious, punishment creatures, so I got myself some, and I like them. Please Review!!!! You guys were good about it the first chapter, but now I'm not getting many. Please!! 


	7. Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 7: Assassin  
  
The next morning, Raziel decided the attention he received would have to be ignored, he needed to train for the next battle, he knew something new would be revealed.  
  
He trained in the gymnasium, and he did get attention, his fellow warriors just stared at him, and returned to training themselves, though. It wasn't until nightfall when something happened.  
  
* * *  
  
At night, Raziel was familiarizing himself with the many halls of the fortress. After about an hour, he heard distant cries, only barely understandable, "What the- Aaahh!!. . . "  
  
Raziel ran down the hallway to assist his allies, and when he reached the area where the voice was, the area was drenched in blood. The body of the vampire sitting by the wall, and there were impaled claw marks through his heart, and slashed all over his torso, it was sickening. Raziel stepped back.  
  
"What is this?" He said. He heard the echoing of clashing blades near him, he ran further. As he reached the battle, he found none other than Kain, standing ready, and looking around the room. Raziel began to step forward, Kain looked at him in horror.  
  
"Raziel!! Jump!!!" And as He did, he saw a hand come out of the wall.  
  
"What?" Raziel turned and landed a safe distance away. The thing Kain had been fighting revealed itself. He was all black, but his eyes, no pupils, but a shining light, much like Raziel's, but bigger. His shoulders went to spikes, but he had the basic build of a Hylden. His weapons, they were different. They started just below his elbows, and acted as a small wrist guard, but covered the tops of his hands as well, and three long blades protruded from the hand cover on each guard. That was how he killed the vampire.  
  
"What sort of vile creature would you be?" Raziel asked. The creature looked at him amusedly and answered.  
  
"I call myself Spirit, I am an assassin, sent to kill the one behind you," Spirit answered.  
  
"I can understand that, but why are you here? Who sent you?" Raziel asked.  
  
"He was sent by the one controlling the demons," Kain said. He was still ready. He had encountered Spirit before, and he seemed to get stronger every time. His newest ability was moving through solid objects.  
  
"Ah, then we should capture him, and find out what we need to," Raziel said.  
  
"Don't get confident, my master was right, you smell different, this should be fun," he laughed, and leapt at the wary Kain, and the confident Raziel.  
  
Raziel guessed quite well that Spirit only wanted Kain dead, so he knew that he would pass through him. As he did, Raziel jumped back, and slashed down. Spirit, stopped abruptly and crossed his blade to block the Soul Reaver. As he did that, Kain ran around him and jabbed the material Soul Reaver at Spirit.  
  
Spirit jumped back, and slashed at Raziel's arm, cutting it and revealing the bright blue contents of his inner body. He stared at the wound for a moment, astounded at what he saw. Kain rushed forward and landed a wide gash in his chest, Spirit jumped back and hissed.  
  
He grabbed his skin and pulled it together, and it healed instantly. He jumped into the air and threw six knives at them, Kain and Raziel dodged, and when they looked up, Spirit was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master, as you guessed, the one, Raziel is very strong, and works well with Kain. Once again, I could not kill him," Spirit said.  
  
"It is alright, my assassin. You have failed before, and you know not to give in. We simply need to equip you with more abilities. But know this, we are going to unleash another assault on their forces, we win this one, for the elder, acnarec and filliage, and you will join this battle."  
  
"I understand, and what demons will we use?" Spirit asked.  
  
"Well, first we will attack them with the Sarafan and Hylden, and when they get overconfident, we will send in three thousand Lightning, Gas, and Acid Demons. And if somehow, they are overcome, then we will send in five Fire Demons, and five Black Demons, to finish the rest of them off."  
  
"I will inform the ranks," Spirit said, and disappeared.  
  
"I understand I will join this battle?" The elder asked.  
  
"Yes, you may use whatever method you wish to win, now go," the dark ruler sent him away.  
  
Author's Note: It appears there will be more action soon. Thanks for all the Reviews, but don't stop. I'm sorry about the wait, I've been really busy lately. I hope I can work faster in the future. Later. 


	8. New Weapons

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 8: New Weapons  
  
Information was received from the spies that the Hylden forces were gathering in larger, more powerful groups, and were preparing to attack. This alarmed the humans and vampires, they prepared for the worst, but, because of the previous battle, they were confident, and that increased even more when the news of their newest weapon came around.  
  
Raziel, Kain, Vorador, and Jalion were in the war room discussing the strategy for this battle, most likely, the same maneuver wouldn't work. Just then, an old, yet excited man ran in, followed by two guards.  
  
"I did it! I really did it!!" He yelled to Kain.  
  
"Take it easy, Tolian, what did you do?" Kain asked calmly.  
  
"I made catapults with a larger strike area, come see!" Tolian couldn't contain himself, he lead Raziel and the others to his little room full of papers and blueprints. Raziel guessed easily he was a weapons constructor. He lead them to a bowl full of Sacs full of a strange smelling material and a piece of rope sticking out.  
  
"They can be lit on this wick," he explained, pointing to the rope, "Then launch it on time, when they hit the ground, they explode! The blast radius is about ten feet in diameter."  
  
Kain and Vorador smiled, and approved. "How many of these can you make by tomorrow," Vorador asked.  
  
"A lot, this stuff is easy to make, once you figure it out," Tolian answered. "Just make sure they don't get wet."  
  
"These can provide fire until the Hylden are close enough to attack, then there will be so few, we'll have won another battle," Jalion said.  
  
"Then let us position ourselves," Raziel spoke up, they walked to the room to figure out where they would put the catapults.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, approximately one hundred explosives had been made. There were ten catapults. The strategy was to place them side by side, and while the swarm of Hylden came, they would be launched, and if the forces got far enough, then they would be defended by the humans and vampires. Also, archers were between the catapults and warriors, for more support.  
  
* * *  
  
Once again, Raziel and the others were at the front, they feared that even more demons would be back this time.  
  
The same rumbling was heard, and when they erupted, Jalion roared, "FIRE!!!"  
  
The explosives were unleashed into the air. In the first wave, at least forty Sarafan and Hylden fell. While all this happened, however, Kain leaned over to Raziel and whispered the terrible news.  
  
"Raziel, you know I have been through time, and you know that I don't lie, so, I'll tell you now, we are going to lose, unless someone does something to stop them."  
  
Raziel wasn't the least bit surprised when Kain said this, for he knew that he wouldn't lie. "How do they win?"  
  
"Spirit, the Elder, and the two beasts: Acnarec and Filliage are in this battle. Spirit, and the two beasts are too agile for these explosives, and they wont even hurt the Elder," Kain said.  
  
"Then they will have to be disposed of," Raziel said. "Why haven't you told Vorador or Jalion?  
  
"Because they fall in this battle, as well," Kain answered.  
  
"I see, then here is the plan, let the archers take after Spirit, and you and Vorador go after that Acnarec, and Jalion and I will look for the one called Filliage. We should be able to defeat them," Raziel said.  
  
Kain stared at him in disbelief, "It is amazing, Raziel, your mind is no longer bound by time, I have not even considered this, time would not allow me. You are truly unique." As he said this, the all too familiar cycle of new memories flashed before Kain's eyes. When they stopped, Kain looked at Raziel with a satisfied look on his face, then.  
  
"Is that look in your eyes a good one?" Raziel laughed, as did Kain.  
  
"All but one part. They will bring sorcerers of glyph magic," he said. He turned to his forces, "All vampires!! Retreat!!! Glyph sorcerers are coming!!!! When they are finished, you will get the signal!!!"  
  
With that, all the vampires turned and fled into the woods. "Let us start our plan," Raziel said.  
  
They alerted Jalion and Vorador, and Kain teleported to Acnarec when he was spotted, and when Filliage was spotted, Raziel and Jalion ran out of the line of fire, and Raziel flew Jalion to the area. They stopped above it, and let themselves fall. While falling, they blasted Filliage. They landed in front of him.  
  
Furious that two measly warriors dared to attack him, Filliage lunged at the two warriors.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about that. But I love cliffhangers. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait. Please review, your doing good, but I just cant get enough, who can? Please check out some of my other stories. Alright, until the next chapter, later. 


	9. Acnarec and Filliage

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 9: Acnarec and Filliage  
  
Acnarec and Filliage were created by the Demon ruler, to be his most useful killers, and punishers. He gave them insentience and a hunger like no other. They were totally loyal, and would fight for food. It didn't matter, if the hunger got out of control, they would devour someone from their own side, they didn't care.  
  
Filliage leapt at Raziel first. It was a dark purple lizard like thing with eight legs. I had huge green eyes, and it had a scorpion like tail. But instead of a stinger, there was a blade, the same as the legs. It was an abomination. Acnarec wasn't any different.  
  
Raziel's best idea was to get to the air, and as he did, Filliage turned and struck at Jalion with its tail. He jumped back, the creature's eyes were big, but the pupils were very small, signifying that it couldn't take much light.  
  
"Distract it! I know how to beat it!" Jalion yelled to Raziel. Raziel fired several projectiles at Filliage's back, it reared up from the pain. Raziel got an idea, and he flew in front of it.  
  
He started to spin, and he tucked his wings in and shot forward, lightning fast. He shoved the wraith blade through Filliage. Or wanted to. Filliage turned, and Raziel merely grazed his side, and got struck with the tail. The wound impaled him, it went right through. Raziel faded, and opened his eyes in the familiar eeriness of the spectral realm.  
  
"NO!!!" He yelled, he fed on the souls he needed, and took to the air, he had to find a portal. Or Jalion was doomed. He looked, the closest one was back in the woods where the vampires had fled. Good, he flew towards it. He looked to his right as the was flying, and saw something horrible. There was a whole second army, made entirely of Demons.  
  
They hadn't spotted him, he had to find out what happened, but he would have to kill Filliage first. He changed realms, and flew back to the battlefield. His wings got tired, he needed to rest them once he reached Filliage.  
  
Jalion hadn't taken many hits, and all the ones he had were minor, but, he finally had enough energy to perform his move. Then, after he thought Raziel had perished, the winged creature flew back beside him.  
  
"Shield your eyes!" He commanded, Raziel stared at him for a moment. Jalion then saw that obviously no damage could come to his eyes. "All right then!" He closed his eyes, and stuck his hands out in front of him.  
  
He formed the energy in his hand, and kept on powering it, but keeping the same size, thus, it grew brighter and brighter.  
  
He shot it at Filliage. It hit him dead on in the face, not only was he hurt, but he was blinded. Raziel and Jalion let loose a long barrage of projectiles and energy blasts, each one his Filliage. While they were blasting, the creature was swinging in all directions, trying to find the people who had caused his blindness.  
  
Filliage perished before he even got close to them. Raziel then turned to Jalion.  
  
"We have to gather the forces back together, the Spectral Plain is full of another Demon army," he said.  
  
"Well then, take us there. They did, as they arrived, Kain and Vorador were feeding on Acnarec's body.  
  
Raziel quickly told them of what he saw. "We have to get the vampires out here too," he said.  
  
"We cant, or they'll be taken down by the sorcerers, until what is about to happen, happens," Kain said with a smile. Just then, a flash of green light erupted from the dark of the woods. They heard screams.  
  
"Get out of the woods!" Kain yelled. The vampires ran out, both retreating and advancing. They met the remaining forces and crushed them.  
  
"Raziel, you must go fight the sorcerers, Vorador and I cant, and Jalion is needed here, go, and watch out for Spirit, he is leading them," Kain said and ran into the battle.  
  
The catapults were forced to stop shooting because of the vampires weaknesses to the element.  
  
Raziel ran into the woods. He jumped as several blasts flew at him. He landed, and saw Spirit. There were six Hylden behind him wearing chest armor, their sword arms were hands as well, and instead of the usual white eyes, they were green. Green flamed from the eyes like Raziel's eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Raziel, ATTACK!!!" They all powered up, and Raziel lifted the Soul Reaver to begin the battle.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, another cliffhanger. What did you think, please tell me in vast numbers of reviews. Until the next chapter, see ya later. 


	10. Sorcerers

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 10: Sorcerers  
  
"Attack!" Spirit yelled, all the Sorcerers dashed quickly into the dark of the woods. There were flashes of a neon green, and six green blasts flew straight at him.  
  
Raziel was hit straight on. The magic didn't affect him, at all. But the impact was enough to send him flying back, using his clawed feet to catch the dirt and stop.  
  
"Can you handle this, blue one?" Spirit mocked.  
  
A blast was sent for Raziel, he launched a projectile and the blasts met in midair and cancelled each other.  
  
A sorcerer stepped behind him and tried attacking close.  
  
Raziel turned to meet him. "Fool," he taunted, and finished him with a simple swipe of the Soul Reaver.  
  
The sorcerers then surprised Raziel. In a joined effort of killing Raziel, they started chanting in a low, haunting, and unison voice. Raziel couldn't understand, and in the foolish time it took him to try, the spell took place.  
  
Raziel was paralyzed, frozen, and unable to move. Then, he was levitated into the air about three feet off the ground. Strange and unreadable symbols surrounded and rotated around Raziel.  
  
They started glowing, brighter and brighter. Then, the lights started searing his skin.  
  
"Aahh!!" Raziel yelled. The pain increased. He struggled, and regained some movement. He summoned all his strength, somehow, his efforts shattered the binds that held him, he fell to the ground, and sent projectiles towards each sorcerer, annihilating them.  
  
Spirit stepped back. He wasn't so much surprised by Raziel beating them, but by the quickness of it all. He smiled, however, and stepped into view.  
  
"Very good, Raziel, you have earned a fight with me," he said, and started laughing. "Come and see the newest ability!!" He yelled.  
  
Energy erupted from his body, as it grew, and expanded. Muscle pilled upon muscle, and he grew another gleaming eye in his forehead. He hunched over, his massive arms weighing him down.  
  
He laughed monstrously. "Fear me, Raziel, your fate, as well as Kain's."  
  
"I will not be intimidated so easily," Raziel said, and flew into the air.  
  
Spirit looked up and merely laughed. Bat-like wings sprouted from his own back, and he pursued Raziel.  
  
Raziel flew faster, and now he pulled away from him, and a fierce chase ensued. Raziel launched a hail of projectiles at him. He held up his arms, they hit him, and nothing happened. Raziel began to pull ahead even more, and tried his spinning attack.  
  
He flew at Spirit, but he just caught Raziel, and held him in midair.  
  
"You cant win, blue one, I have been given every bit of black and evil energy that my body could handle, I can withstand anything that even your Reaver throws at me."  
  
"We shall see," Raziel said, he jabbed and slashed at Spirit's wrists with his wings.  
  
"Aah!!" Spirit yelled. He threw Raziel down the long way to the ground. Raziel hit hard. Right by the thing that could help him win. A forge was ironically standing there.  
  
Judging by the light protruding the top and the symbols on it, Raziel could tell it was a light forge.  
  
He bathed the Reaver in the light, and felt a new surge of hope. Spirit landed right behind him, in awe.  
  
"What did you just do?" He asked.  
  
"Ask your so called master!!" Raziel yelled as he turned and fired a huge light projectile into Spirit's eyes.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" He stumbled back, screaming in pain. With his last good eye, he glared at Raziel, his eyes full of hatred.  
  
"I WILL REMEMBER THIS!!!" He roared, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Raziel devoured some stray souls from the battlefield and rejoined the battle. They Hylden forces and Sarafan had been eliminated. The Elder had fled when he learned of his three battle companions lost.  
  
But, the battle was far from over, over the hill top, lightning, a bubbling, and steaming noises were heard, followed by screams that could haunt someone's dreams forever.  
  
No, much more fighting was to happen. This would be very tiring. The forces regrouped, and the catapults were prepared again, as were the archers. The humans rested, as they were the ones who had fought most of the previous battle. Raziel joined Kain, Vorador, and Jalion at the front.  
  
"Well done, Raziel," Kain said. "But now the real action starts." His face went grim, and they all looked to the cloud that loomed over the hill. On top of which, was a horror they couldn't see. The greatest battle yet, was about to begin.  
  
Author's Note: What did you think? I am REALLY sorry about these waits, I'm trying to get these done in reasonable times, but it's hard. Please Review!!!!! 


	11. Decisive Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 11: Decisive Battle  
  
The screeches of the Demons could be heard as if they were right in front of Kain's forces. Soon the thumping of clawed feet hitting the ground grew deafening. The hoard erupted into view, their forces were uncountable, and the humans grew fearful, but stood strong, as they were taught to.  
  
"FIRE!!!" Jalion yelled. The Catapults were launched, and the explosions were effective, but only put a dent in their forces, the front lines met as the catapults were reloading. The chaos ensued.  
  
"Raziel, you are finished here!" Raziel turned to find a trio of Demons: Gas, Acid, and Lightning.  
  
"Come and fight, you worms!!!" Raziel drew back the Reaver, and stabbed the Reaver right through Gas Demon. Using all his strength, he ripped it out the side of it and cleaved the Acid Demon in half. An electrical pincer flew down at him, and Raziel rolled out of the way just in time, and blasted the lightning Demon away. He fed upon the souls. He took a moment to look at the carnage of the battle, and saw that he was correct in judging the warriors of this age. They met the Demons with equal force, Raziel's confidence was restored.  
  
He flew high up into the air. He looked and eventually found an area where their were none of his allies. He gathered up all his energy, and he created around twenty powerful projectiles, and several more weaker ones.  
  
"Take these, COWARDS!!!" Raziel let them fly. They spread out as the flew, several Demons looked to see the barrage coming, however, there was no escape. When the light from the explosion faded, a huge crater was where about fifty Demons used to be.  
  
* * *  
  
Kain teleported behind a Gas Demon as it slashed down on him, and re- materialized behind him, he turned his blade and stabbed behind him. The Gas Demon fell, and an Acid Demon showed itself in front of him. Kain pulled his sword out of the flesh of the Gas Demon, and swung the hilt up and struck the chin of the vile thing that dared challenge him. As its head flew up, Kain brought his blade down his sword upon the Demon's chest.  
  
He saw Raziel's energy feet, and decided to make another one for himself. He jumped into the air, and created another ball of lightning, then another, and then another. They surrounded him, and started revolving, and as they did, each one let out its own thunder storm, killing an equal amount, if not more than Raziel.  
  
He landed and cut a Lightning Demon down the middle.  
  
* * *  
  
Jalion looked to see the explosions Kain and Raziel caused. He laughed, cut down another Demon. He decided to stop playing and performed his favorite, and devastating move. He created a ring of his energy around him, and it began spinning, and once it was fast enough, he threw it out in all directions. It cut the Demons around him like butter.  
  
He blocked a slash aimed at his chest and stabbed right through the Acid Demon in front of him. He had plenty of energy left, he was confident of this battle.  
  
* * *  
  
Vorador blocked until he couldn't contain his rage anymore. He threw his hands to each side of him, and the twenty Demons in his path burst into flame. He then used what was left to cut a line through their forces, he went berserker. He slashed, stabbed, swiped, and repeated in less than a second, this continued until Vorador was satisfied.  
  
He stopped as he reached the end of their forces, to his amazement, his allies seemed to be getting the upper hand, all of what they'd seen had prepared them, he was proud. He blocked and cut through the Gas Demon in front of him.  
  
He then continued battling, as did everyone else, the Demons were starting to worry, these humans and vampires had the same ruthless fearlessness that the demon hunters had. But they had the skills and strength to match theirs, they started to be overwhelmed.  
  
Their side hadn't had these problems before, the presence of the blue one seemed to lift their spirits enormously.  
  
* * *  
  
A huge surge of energy flew through the battlefield. All the Demons stopped fighting to look at the source. Any that was in the middle of a battle was slaughtered, and the rest started retreating.  
  
It wasn't long until they found out why. After the last of the minor Demons disappeared. The Elder showed itself. Along with ten Fire Demons and five Black Demons.  
  
"You somehow have overcome the forces of Demons, this was against the foresight of my master. But it doesn't matter, all ends here, go now my minions," The Elder lifted a sickening tentacle and directed the Demons into the fight. The battle was not over.  
  
Author's Note: Raziel's in quite a predicament, can they defeat The Elder and win back the Pillars of Nosgoth? Janos Audron claimed that," The Pillars are the lock, and the Reaver is the key." What could this mean? They are the biggest card in this poker game, and only Raziel can end it. Please Review!!! 


	12. Demons of Black Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 12: Monsters of Black Flame  
  
The Demons created their own barrage to throw at their enemies, they threw countless fireballs into the air at the tired humans and vampires. Through the explosions Kain threw out his orders.  
  
"Humans!! Go rest!! The vampires will take care of this!!!" He yelled. It was a good idea, they left to rest, while, if they were lucky, the blood of the Demons would be more than enough to revive the vampires of their weariness. The vampiric forces ran to meet the oncoming Demons.  
  
The two sides clashed, the Fire Demons in front lowered their heads and charged most of the vampires leapt out of the way, but many were injured by the force of the charge, they kept fighting, but since they were outnumbered, they too began to get overwhelmed, until the Black Demons joined the fight. They walked through the vampires, beating them to the side, killing many.  
  
Their swords bounced of the scales. And as they stared in amazement, and as they did, they were crushed.  
  
"Fight the Fire Demons!!! We will take care of the Black Demons!!!" Kain yelled. Raziel, Kain, Jalion, and Vorador, all met to meet and battle the five Black Demons.  
  
"Just give us the blue one, and we will spare your worthless lives," the leading Black Demon said.  
  
"Not a chance, stop talking and fight!!" Vorador said. They knew what to do to even the odds. Jalion shot energy, Vorador shot a telekinesis wave, Kain shot a wave of lightning, and Raziel a projectile at the Black Demon on the left. It was incinerated, nothing was left. Then they all separated and went for a Black Demon.  
  
Raziel had the easiest time. He was all too familiar with the combat tactics of Black Demons. It swung its fists down on him, and Raziel dodged around to the back, he shot it, and as it stumbled, he stabbed it in the back. It grunted, and turned, it grabbed Raziel, picked him up, and smashed him into the ground. Raziel got up quickly, and deactivated the Reaver, he slashed, and stabbed, until there were dozens of gashes in its chest, it fell to one knee. Raziel grabbed its horns, brought them to the right, then snapped them left as fast as he could. He heard a pop, devoured the soul, and walked away.  
  
Vorador jumped back to avoid being stepped on, he swiped at the leg, and cut through the bone. It cried out, Vorador used the berserker technique, to dodge the furious swings, swipes, slashes, and punches of the infuriated Demon. He jumped back, and shot a telekinesis wave at it. It blocked it with its wrist. When it lowered its arm, Vorador was nowhere to be seen. "AH!!!" Vorador rammed his fist deep into the beast's back, and pulled it out. It fell.  
  
The Black Demon performed a fatal mistake that Jalion loved to take advantage of. It tried bringing its fist down on him, he crossed his blades, and held them up with all his might. The Demon couldn't stop before it was too late. It lost its hand and the start of its wrist. It stepped back, roaring in pain, and holding its severed wrist. Jalion gathered his energy, and obliterated it.  
  
Kain hadn't had a hard time at all, he blocked, blocked, and stabbed, the creature surprised him, however, and grabbed the blade. It threw it back, hoping to get Kain into the air, so he could throw fireballs, but to his great surprise, Kain merely let it go. The Soul Reaver flew into the air, but stopped, it flew straight at the Demon. It smacked its hands together, and caught the blade, and struggled to stop it from running him through. Suddenly, pain surged in its back, it distracted it so much, it let go of the sword and reached back at Kain while he was slashing, swiping, and stabbing with his claws. The blade shot through the Demon, and ended up in Kain's hand.  
  
They all walked back to each other, and watched the last two Fire Demons fall, the vampires fed, and the humans returned from the woods.  
  
"Let's go no," Raziel said.  
  
Just then, four tentacles shot up from the ground and wrapped around the four warriors, and shot them into the air. They were smacked into each other, and strangled. Then, they were thrown with unimaginable force. They flew a great distance. They were then caught, strangled some more, and smashed onto the ground.  
  
The Elder rose from under the earth. It laughed.  
  
"Raziel, my Soul Reaver, you seem to have discovered me, not that it matters, now that I have strict orders to dispose of you and your allies."  
  
Author's Note: That didn't take long, did it? Don't worry, now that I have some time, I should be updating a little more often. Please Review, they've been kinda rare lately. Bye! Merry Christmas! 


	13. Manipulator of the Pillars

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 13: Manipulator of the Pillars  
  
The Elder pulled all of its foul and stinking body out from the earth it was truly a giant squid. He had a single, giant eye in the middle of his head, and had uncountable tentacles. Defeating this foe would be a completely different playing field. The tentacles were thick, they knew right away that they couldn't risk staying in one place to hack at one while three more would ensnare them, and break them in half.  
  
"We have to hit him from far away, or we will surely be killed," Kain said, not letting his eyes leave the abomination in front of him.  
  
"We must hit him from all possible angles," Vorador said. Kain stayed in front for a continuous blast of lightning, while Jalion ran right, Vorador ran left, and Raziel took to the sky, avoiding the tentacles to reach the back. As Vorador and Jalion ran, they discovered a flaw, among the tentacles, some intertwined, and an eye was placed in the space. He could see any attack coming, the eyes would have to be taken out. The others were alerted of this just as Raziel landed behind the Elder.  
  
He noticed that there weren't many, about five or six for each of them. They dodged, and struck most of the eyes with their blades, they couldn't afford to waist energy.  
  
Once the last one they could see was taken care of, they leapt back to their previous positions.  
  
"Do you think that makes a difference?" The Elder asked, his voice wretched with pain. "I am the controller of the Pillars of Nosgoth!!!"  
  
"You are a vile manipulator!!!" Kain yelled, he fired a huge lightning bolt that hit the Elder straight in the eye, he gave up the voice he used normally, and it was replaced by the shriek of a beast. It flailed its tentacles everywhere, blindly. However, it soon regained control, and lowered its head, a strange light shone from his body, and all his wounds instantly healed.  
  
"You are fools to challenge me," the Elder said. While he was laughing, Raziel looked down to his base, to find something he had previously missed. There were nine tentacles in the ground, he followed the direction they went on, and in the distance he saw a sight that filled him with rage.  
  
During Raziel's selfish retreat, the Pillars crumbled, not as it was when Kain ruled, but they were decrepit, and pitiful looking, the worse sight was that around the nine Pillars, there were tentacles, leading up into the clouds where they extended 'infinitely'. "The Pillars!?" Raziel yelled. He turned to the tentacles.  
  
In an act of rage, the other three warriors blasted the Elder continuously. After they stopped, the Elder healed himself again, but now that Raziel was paying attention, he saw that those nine tentacles glowed brighter than all others.  
  
"Come this way!!!" Raziel yelled. They reached him, and Raziel explained. The Elder didn't move, he didn't have to, he could see that Raziel had found his only weakness.  
  
"Its too late, why not try to sever my connections anyway?" He said, they knew he could reach them, there was only one way to take care of him. The other three jumped in front of him and started another barrage. Raziel flew higher than ever, he would need all the momentum he could get to slice all the tentacles. He straightened his body, and tucked in his wings, and began falling, after a short time, his speed was too great for his cowl to stay on, it flew off and began its own slow descent. Raziel hated removing it, and revealing the horrid features of his upper torso and neck. He would have to retrieve it later. His speed increased, he was getting closer to the ground, once the right time came, he pulled up, feet above the ground, but feet away from the tentacles. He cut through the middle of each of them with ease, and the force of his flight blew the rest away. He exploded from the last tentacle and the last of them tore, he hit the ground, hard, rolled, and lay there, as the Elder, the manipulator of the Pillars of Nosgoth, and himself for a time was destroyed. Raziel regained consciousness in the Spectral Realm, he took in none of the wandering souls around him, there was only one soul he desired.  
  
"You are finished," Raziel said.  
  
"You dare betray me!? I created you!!" The Elder exploded. "I warn you Raziel, you are in my debt, do not cast it aside." Raziel exploded with laughter.  
  
"You fool, my allies and I have just paid you back for this. Do you think I wanted this existence? I will devour your soul to make the final payback. I owe you nothing."  
  
"You will die, I can help you, please, spare me!!" The Elder resorted to begging with his final breath.  
  
"Coward," was all Raziel said. He fired a projectile and finished the Elder. It was done.  
  
As the shell disappeared, the soul emerged, it was gigantic. Raziel opened his arms wide, and brought the soul to him, as it struck the part of the neck where he took his victims in, the energy was enormous.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Raziel roared, he fell to his knees when it stopped, and stared at his hands, he had not changed, yet he had completely transformed. He found no limit to his energy. He could go into the Spectral plane and back at will, and could travel through the ground, he was undoubtedly more powerful than he could have imagined in all his lifetimes combined. It was amazing. He waved his hand, and returned to the Material plane.  
  
Kain, Jalion, and Vorador jumped back at the sight of him. None of them had ever seen him without his cowl. It drifted back to the earth, and landed feet away from Raziel walked to it, and rapped it around his lower jaw and upper torso.  
  
"That was one of the most incredible victories in all of history, we have just freed the Pillars of Nosgoth," Jalion said.  
  
"It doesn't matter until we learn what connection they have with the Soul Reaver and I," said Raziel.  
  
"What?" Jalion asked.  
  
"Nothing, listen, we must go with no other soldiers to leave for the area where the leader is, and find Janos Audron," Raziel said. "There and then can we decide what fate will do with us next."  
  
"I can no longer look into my memories of the future," Kain spoke up, "something is clouding my mind, we are alone for this journey."  
  
"Very well, we celebrate tonight, then leave tomorrow," Raziel said.  
  
* * *  
  
The leader of the Demons watched as the 'heroes' left the battleground.  
  
"So, you are coming, heh, I will be waiting, little Raziel," He said, his malevolent laughter rang through out his halls.  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry about these waits, my life is too busy, but it'll get better eventually. Please Review, and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter, which hopefully isn't too long. 


	14. Acathian

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver  
  
Chapter 14: Acathian  
  
Raziel and the others ran in the direction of the fortress where the controller of the demons resided. Raziel looked forward to ending the life and devouring the soul of beast that caused him so many deaths and humiliation.  
  
After a day and a half on their course, they reached Vorador's former mansion. It remained untouched, for it was in the middle of the forest, and unknown to nearly anyone. They took shelter their for the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bring all the security capable Demons out of the other dimension, the Sarafan and Hylden are useless now, dispose of them, now," the Controller commanded. The Black Demon bowed its head and turned to leave.  
  
"The Hylden and Sarafan have proven weak and useless, room must be made for my own soldiers," he said as the Demon servant left.  
  
* * *  
  
"We will head north from here for about three more days, then we shall be at the fortress Acathian. The controller of the Demons is there, he is there tie, and when he is disposed of, there will be nothing more to draw the demons back to this world," Kain said.  
  
"Then let us leave," Jalion said.  
  
They left that day, encountering few beasts in the woods on the way there, for most hade been scared away by the Hylden and Sarafan forces. Only the strongest, foolish, and fearless remained, and they proved easy kill for the four warriors.  
  
The third night the four arrived at the fortress, it was a rugged, and decimated. All remaining humans were slaves, and lived horribly.  
  
They reached the gates, and found a moat, and a lifted drawbridge. Kain and Vorador could go no farther, and if Jalion jumped in, he was stuck, the edges were slick, and unclimbable.  
  
Raziel jumped into the water to reach the mud underneath, as previously stated, the Elder increased his power and allowed him to travel through the earth. He reached the bottom, and shot through the mud like water, he stopped, and headed up, hard, he put the Reaver ahead of him and erupted from the ground, ten feet from the Fire Demon guarding the front gate. It saw him, and immediately began drawing breath to roar an alarm to the security of the intruder.  
  
Raziel dashed for him, it lifted its head to roar, but Raziel cut its throat before any sound came out.  
  
He snuck down the hallway, and lowered the drawbridge. They ran across and met Raziel at the entrance to the fortress.  
  
"Be wary," he warned. "The lowering of the drawbridge is sure to gather attention, we must be stealthy."  
  
The others agreed, and took to the rooftops as several Demons of different varieties came around the corner. They spoke to each other.  
  
"The bridge has been lowered," said the Lightning Demon, "alert all guards, there are intruders."  
  
They scattered in all directions, and the four warriors began moving. At a point where they saw no security, they jumped down. To their left was a passage leading to security, but to their right, their was a passageway leading into darkness about three feet in. They elected the darkness, for their were two vampires in the group. Darkness was their territory.  
  
However, certain issues arose just as they ran into the passageway, they were running swiftly, Jalion and Raziel in front, and Kain and Vorador in back. As Raziel and Jalion reached twenty feet inside, then when Vorador and Kain followed, there was a huge green flash, they both flew back.  
  
"No! A Glyph barrier," Kain announced when they stood. "Vorador and I can go no further."  
  
"Kain?" a voice from the darkness asked. Everyone jumped and turned.  
  
"Who is it?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Raziel? My child, it has been millennia," Janos Audron said.  
  
"Janos?"  
  
Author's Note: Well, a turn of events, someone unexpected has returned to the story, but I can assure you, just because they found the guy who has all the answers, doesn't mean the story's close to over yet, no, I plan on going on for a little while longer. Please Review!!!! They are at a low nowadays.  
  
One last thing, for all those looking out for Soul Reaver 3. We don't have long to wait, Eidos plans to display Soul Reaver 3 (that's just a cover name, no one knows what it'll be called yet) around May. Just thought you'd like to know. 


	15. The Pillars Are The Lock

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 15: The Pillars Are The Lock  
  
Kain used some electricity in his hand to create light, then he saw that there where unlighted torches. He sparked them, and the small room was filled with light. In the center, bound to the wall, with a grime look of satisfaction, was Janos Audron.  
  
"Raziel. Vorador, Jalion and I will find the glyph generator to this barrier, we will return momentarily," Kain said, he, Vorador, and Jalion ran down the street and around the corner, leaving Raziel and Janos alone.  
  
"How did you get here?" Raziel asked, "You were thrown into the portal with the Hylden."  
  
"I was, after my heart was replaced, and then, I was tortured by the demons until the Hylden formed an alliance with the Demonic leader, and they told him of the ability to keep a portal open. It was easier than him using his own power for short periods of time, so he opened another portal, and I was taken here." Janos said.  
  
"Their enemy is their key, interesting, but you should be able to become mist and escape, why didn't you?" Raziel asked. Janos's head, neck, and ripped chest were all that shone outside of the stone encasing. His other limbs were caught in the stone, he couldn't move.  
  
"This is no ordinary stone, it too is infused with glyph magic, and I cannot move or us any vampiric abilities to escape. If I could, I wouldn't have the energy to make it out of the city, I am still tortured everyday," Janos answered.  
  
"I see, but I can release you," Raziel tried.  
  
"I cant, I am bound to this wall, and my lifelines are the heart, and a tube in the back of my head. It draws the energy from me to keep the portal open. If it is removed, I die, but it would reattach itself, and still draw energy. There is only one way to close the portal."  
  
"What are you talking for!!?" A Black Demon turned the corner, Raziel sank into the ground immediately. The Black Demon walked past him. "Have you finally lost your mind? Good. Now I can torture you and be entertained as well, the Hylden and Sarafan have been disposed of, you get me now," the Black Demon said, it raised its giant fist. Just as he was about to bring it down on him, Raziel leapt out of the ground and into the air, and stabbed the Soul Reaver through the neck of the Demon, it fell to the ground, and Raziel devoured the soul.  
  
"The Wraith blade!!?" Janos yelled. Surprised that Janos knew of the blade he turned.  
  
"How do you know of this? You have never seen it in my presence," He asked.  
  
"It is the second part, as I have said, the Pillars are the lock, and the Reaver is the key. The three twin souls must come together. You have two of them. Unfortunately, this is all I know of the revival weapon," Janos said.  
  
"What?" Raziel asked. "How do you not know everything? Did your species not create the Pillars?"  
  
"No, they were given to us, when I was but a child." Janos then told the one true story of the Pillars.  
  
"When I was part of a race at its beginning, there were only twenty of us or so. We were simple, peaceful, and happy. But one day, the leader of our group told us all to follow him. Out of where we never left, and into the rest of the world. To the Pillars, it was quite a sight for such young eyes. There, in the center, leaning on the revival weapon, was a being appeared to be made of pure light. It was leaning for support, it was dying, but as we arrived, it stood, and drew the sword from the ground. Bathed us in light, and when it finished, nine of the oldest, strongest, and wisest were imbued with a mark of some sort to signify the Pillar they had just been assigned to. The sudden look of realization appeared on all of their faces, as they could see the weight of the responsibility that had just been laid upon them. The being then died after saying these words: "You are now the bearers of the power sustaining this world, pass on these gifts to the next, each group shall be called the Circle of Nine. I leave you now, but be wary, a war is coming, may your actions be wise, and your fortune be well. Farwell." It fell to the ground, and ten spheres of white light rose to the sky near the Pillars. Nine from the weapon, and one from the being. War came to us in my late teenage years, the circle used their powers, but the technology was great, they were the Hylden. In the end, the guardian of the Pillar of Dimension gave his life to remove them from this dimension. As they were being sent, the Hylden used their own trump card to make us hunters of men, and fearers of light. Years past, Kain has told you, and you have witnessed all I could tell you. The weapon of revival is the key to Nosgoth's true future." Janos said.  
  
"The Reaver is not important, then, its just a weapon," Raziel said.  
  
"Have you not been listening, the Reaver is the key. You must travel through time, and find the untouched Pillars, then, you must fly to the top of them. What you must do after that I cannot tell you, for we have never been to the top, the air was too thin that high up, we couldn't breath," Janos said. "That is why fate has given you this form, you have no lungs to breath, and you have wings."  
  
"I understand, but what does the Reaver have to do with any of this?" Raziel asked.  
  
"The Reaver, the Wraith Reaver, and the Reaver of Souls. Each one has the twin soul, your own, Raziel, that is what makes you the one. You are the only one that can free Nosgoth. You must take the Reaver and the Wraith blade in one hand, and then the three souls are united," Janos said. "The Soul Reaver was created by our time guardian, he saw what was to become of this world. He created the twisted blade to show the way time is twisted by the forces and rulers of the Demons. He created the ferocious skull and hilt to show that evil was destined to win unless it would be conquered by you."  
  
"Very well, I will travel back in time to the standing Pillars, and I will return with this revival weapon, and restore Nosgoth," Raziel said.  
  
"Yes, one last thing," Janos said.  
  
"What?" Raziel asked.  
  
"We must close the portal, the only way to do that is to remove my heart, and destroy it," Janos said grimly.  
  
"What!?" Raziel stepped back, but he knew it was the safest way to win the war as well, in the case that something stopped him.  
  
"Destroy it, perhaps I shall see you again one day in the future, farewell," and with that, Janos Audron, the oldest vampire in Nosgoth drew his last breath.  
  
Raziel stomped on the heart, and walked out of the passageway just as Kain, Jalion, and Vorador returned.  
  
"Kain, you and I go on from here, Vorador and Jalion, my path has been lain before me, while I tread it, you two must help with the war here."  
  
They both nodded, they said goodbye, and headed for the exit.  
  
"Kain, take me to the Sarafan stronghold. We must go to the past one last time. When the Pillars are standing, and uncorrupted."  
  
"Very well, Raziel," Kain said, he grabbed Raziel's shoulder, and they teleported to the Sarafan Stronghold.  
  
Author's Note: I have good news, the waits are close to over, soon I wont be taking as long to update. What could that light being be, or the revival weapon. You'll see, just keep reading, and reviewing, they were at an all time low last chapter. Please!! Don't stop reviewing!! Later. 


	16. And The Reaver Is The Key

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 16: And The Reaver Is The Key  
  
Raziel and Kain arrived at the Sarafan Stronghold, over the years use and age had worn it down, and it held little of its former magnificence. But even if it had, Raziel would no longer feel welcome, for he knew the truth of what had happened in this foundation.  
  
Raziel flew across the lake and imbued the Reaver in the light forge, then returned, and opened the large gates. Kain teleported in, and Raziel flew in, they ran down the corridors and halls. To Raziel and Kain's dislike, their were Demons waiting for them in the rooms instead of the Sarafan. They were still easily disposed of. The two warriors reached Mobieus's hall, it had bee millennia since his death. But once again, the time streaming chamber remained unchanged, the opened the crystal sealed door.  
  
As they walked in, Raziel found that for some reason, the activation he used himself was no longer available. "Kain, I need you to set the time for the past," he said.  
  
Kain's face showed satisfaction, as well as surprise. "So, you trust me now," he said, a wide smile on his face.  
  
Raziel turned from him, and walked to the center of the time streaming chamber. "I suppose, yes," he said.  
  
"Kain smiled, and turned to the controls, he pulled and pushed, how Kain learned to use this device, Raziel did not know. Kain finished the last switch, and dashed for the center of the chamber, as he arrived, they were both lifted into the air, they heard a pounding on the door, but it was distant, far away.  
  
When they were lowered to the ground again, they opened the chamber, Raziel began walking out, but Kain stopped him. "This is in a time where Mobieus is still alive, we must be wary. At the utter of the name, rage boiled up inside Raziel, he removed Kain's hand from his shoulders, and walked to the door of the chamber, as soon as it opened, he saw a bright blue flash, Kain fell back dizzy, and leaned against a wall.  
  
Raziel walked out, the Soul Reaver was incapacitated. Mobieus and Malek were waiting outside of the hall. Mobieus was grinning widely. "Have you returned, Raziel?"  
  
"Silence, you foul demon, or I shall rip your tongue out before your soul," Raziel said.  
  
Mobieus's expression went grim and angry. "So it finally happens, Kain's "coin" landed on its edge, I assure you, as the time guardian, that it makes no difference, my master is destined to kill you."  
  
"You are a liar, Kain is not the cancer on this world, it is YOU!! You manipulate and destroy, all for pleasure because you have the power, and now, I have the chance to finally let myself loose upon you."  
  
"I think not Raziel, Malek, he is the demon you are destined to kill, for the glory of the Sarafan, kill it now!!!" Mobieus ordered, Malek rushed forward.  
  
"No Human, Hylden, or Demon can destroy me," Raziel grabbed Malek's spear, and removed it from his hands, he threw it away, and motioned for him to come. Malek grunted and ran forward. Raziel grabbed his shoulder guards and threw him into the air, and upside down, smashing hard against the wall where it appeared that Vorador was a demon, but was a savior.  
  
Malek got back up, but as he got to his feet, Raziel had his hand deep in his chest, Malek, Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict, fell, and Raziel devoured his soul.  
  
Raziel then looked to Mobieus, dumbfounded, and afraid. "Raziel, don't, I can aid you, please."  
  
"Relax, you old snake, I know that killing you in this time causes too much change, but."  
  
Raziel took the staff. He broke it on his knee, and swung the top half down as hard as he could, shattering the orb. The Reaver returned, now its normal form again, and Kain walked out.  
  
"A wise choice, Raziel, killing Mobieus now, would destroy all hope for our race in the future," Kain said.  
  
Raziel kicked the old man, and threw him across the room, they walked out, Raziel now totally satisfied. They left the Stronghold, and headed North, along the path.  
  
It wasn't long, until they reached the Pillars of Nosgoth. Beautiful, untouched. They walked up, each took a separate stairway, and they met in the center.  
  
"This is the sublime moment, in moments, you shall receive the object that will save Nosgoth, go now," Kain said.  
  
Raziel nodded, he looked up, and beat his wings.  
  
Author's Note: It's finally going to happen, I wonder if this will be the end when the 3rd Soul Reaver comes out. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Revival Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 17: The Revival Weapon  
  
Raziel and Kain opened the gates leading to the Pillars, the sight was wonderful, but Raziel could not take too much time to marvel at the magnificence. He and Kain took to the two stairways, Raziel in the center, and Kain to the left. They walked up to the center of the Pillars.  
  
"Finally, the end is near," Raziel said.  
  
"Not completely, Raziel, we cannot revive the whole Pillars, we must go back into the future to restore Nosgoth's future," Kain said. He drew the Soul Reaver. He held it in both hands and gave it to Raziel, who took it in his right hand.  
  
Raziel felt the presence of his twin soul in both blades, and their madness of waiting for so long for this moment to come. The world around him began moving, as Raziel began experiencing the vertigo like feeling again. Everything around him warped and bent around him, all but the Pillars.  
  
Raziel nodded a farewell to Kain, and beat his wings. He flew fast, and tirelessly, but even after he burst through the tops of the clouds, the Pillars still stretched further than his eyes could see.  
  
He flew higher, for hours, but, as he gained more and more altitude, a pale light grew larger and brighter, he expected these to be the tops.  
  
After about two hours of nonstop flight, Raziel finally came to the tops of the Pillars. He saw what was making the light. At the top of each Pillar was nothing solid, but pure white light.  
  
The Reavers hummed a little, and pulled on Raziel's arm, to go forward. Raziel realized that these were no mere lights, they were forges. Just as he realized this, the Reavers hummed more. Raziel glided to the very left Pillar.  
  
He stuck the Reavers in the Pillar, it hummed, and then, . . . nothing. Raziel pulled it out. There was no change. He flew to the next one, and inserted the Reavers into the Pillar, and nothing again. Panic began to swell up in his mind. He hurried over to the next one, and the next, repeating the process, but with the same results.  
  
He bathed it in the Pillar to the very right. But this time, as he pulled it out, he felt the Reavers humming, and then, shaking, they pointed to the Balance Pillar, the only one he hadn't forged yet. Raziel smiled behind his cowl, and let out a sigh of relief. He flew over to the Pillar, and after a moment of hesitation, stuck the Reavers into the light.  
  
They began shaking more, Raziel could feel something happening. Electricity surged around the Pillars, and then onto Raziel, as if testing him. The earth shook, and Raziel had to grab a hold of the Pillar so he wouldn't be thrown away.  
  
Slowly, but surely, the commotion began dying down, the lights above the Pillars grew brighter, and then shot into the air, and arched, they joined into one light, and came down on the Balance Pillar. Raziel could feel the Wraith blade uncoiling, around the Reaver. They joined, and Raziel could feel the Soul Reaver transforming, white coils rapped around his arm.  
  
The Balance Reaver ejected the Reaver, and Raziel looked at the astounding result of the commotion. The Reaver was no longer the terrifying weapon he knew.  
  
Its blade was straight, and their was no skull on the hilt. There was a jewel, it held the symbol of the Balance Pillar in it, on the outer hilt, there were four smaller jewels and the same on the inner hilt, it did not bind to his hand, but the coils of the Wraith Blade still wrapped around his arm, and the Reaver. It spoke to him, just once it told him its name. This revival weapon was the Divine Reaver.  
  
Raziel stared at this weapon, dumbfounded. When he snapped back to his senses, he let himself drop, it was much quicker than flying, after an hour of falling, he opened his wings, and returned to the ground. As he neared the earth, Kain spotted him and noticed he did not return with the objects he left with.  
  
As Raziel neared even further, Kain made out what he was carrying. He stared, wide eyed and jaw dropped, as Raziel landed with the click of his claw like feet. But the open mouth soon became an excited smile.  
  
"I have never seen this before, and now, even though I see nothing of the future, I can see that the salvation of Nosgoth will be soon," Kain said, satisfied.  
  
"Indeed, now, let's return to our time," Raziel turned, and stopped, staring at the ground, at his own shadow. His own shadow was the same, deformed, but the shadow of the Divine Reaver was not even a shadow. On the ground of the base of the Pillars was an outline of the sword in light.  
  
* * *  
  
In less than an hour, Raziel and Kain arrived at the Pillars, just as before, only thousands of years later. What they found was not to their liking, however.  
  
The Pillars were engulfed in shadow. And a power like none ever felt was surging from the darkness. Seconds later, the source stepped from the shadow.  
  
"Welcome, Raziel, and Kain," He said Kian's name with a sneer. "You have meddled with my plans for too long, since my own minions cannot defeat you, I will kill you both, Spirit!!!"  
  
"Who are you?" Raziel asked as Spirit came up from the ground and transformed into the form he had fought earlier.  
  
"My name is Carnathor, the ruler of the Demons," Carnathor said. "I am the one who killed that meddlesome creator of the Pillars, and after centuries I have returned, to gain control of this world, and kill the one destined to save it. I am the source of all your humiliation, and sorrow, Raziel, use that, and make this fight interesting."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about that wait, but I didn't want to update until I got some reviews, I got one, after all this time. Please don't stop Reviewing, Please!!!! I'm not updating again until I get some reviews. 


	18. Showdown, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 18: Showdown, Part 1  
  
"I assure you, this fight will be considerably interesting," Raziel said. The confidence in his voice was incredible. He drew the Divine Reaver. Carnathor went wide-eyed for a moment, and stepped back, but he began laughing.  
  
"The Revival weapon, the weapon wielded by the creator, while I cant conceive how a worthless thing like you gained such a weapon, I can sense you don't possess enough power to use it properly," Carnathor said confidently.  
  
"Your bluff is all too obvious, demon, you have fallen by this blade before, and you will fall again, and never rise," Raziel challenged.  
  
"I will prove you are not worthy, Spirit!! You can kill them, I see no real reason to waist my time," Carnathor said.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Spirit had already transformed into the beast he had become the last time he and Raziel had met. He put his hands on the ground at the boundaries of the shadow, and took in more darkness, he grew larger. Energy pulsed through his body. He yelled, the sound became increasingly monstrous with each passing second.  
  
When he removed his hands from the ground, and turned to them. "Which of you will perish first?" Spirit asked.  
  
Kain readied himself, and put his hands together as if he were grasping a sword, his arms surged with blue lightning, and it flowed down his arms, wrists, then his hands, and then into the air. It formed a sword in his hands, it resembled the Soul Reaver, his weapon of choice. Raziel drew the true Reaver, and they ran at Spirit, who became mist, and sank into the ground.  
  
"Coward, come up and face us," Kain yelled. The only response they received was laughing.  
  
"Raziel," Kain whispered, "watch the ground, it is his body, where he flows, he will rise up, and we can attack."  
  
They separated their vision, to their great mistake. Each one saw the mist move in different direction, and chased after it. Two Spirits rose from the mist, and ran in on the foes. They were going to crush them.  
  
As an instinct of panic, Raziel thrust the sword into Spirit's hand. It cut through easy. Light erupted from the wound and enclosed around Spirit. Once it covered his whole body, it cut through him. He became mist and joined the other Spirit, who jumped back, and cried out in pain.  
  
"Now see the power given too me," Raziel said.  
  
Spirit stepped back again, staggering, it appeared Raziel did not see how much damage the blade had done. Oh, he had nearly cut his strength in half.  
  
"You have not beaten me yet," Spirit said.  
  
"But I have, I can see it, the fear in your lifeless eyes, it would take something great to let emotion show in eyes like yours or mine," Raziel said. Yes, Spirit's eyes showed fear, and Raziel's showed rage, and satisfaction.  
  
Spirit shrank into his normal form, and began running in wide circles around them. "You need to stop assuming so much, blue one."  
  
Kain drew his sword, and ran out to meet Spirit, he swung his sword hard. Spirit raised his claws to block, unaware of the consequences. When the sword met the claw, the electricity swarmed onto Spirit, and he was thrown back. As he was getting up, Kain fed more energy, and the sword became a throwing spear. He launched it at Spirit, who rolled out of the way just in time.  
  
He stood, and ran at Kain, who had caused him annoyance since he had been given the powers of any greater Demon. Kain could not gather much energy, so Spirit was not harmed in this blur of blades.  
  
Neither caught the other off guard, much to their separate dislikes. That is, until Raziel joined the fight again. The separate blades slashed all around Spirit.  
  
Raziel and Kain jumped back and threw several of their own projectiles at Spirit, hitting him everywhere. The evil being fell to his knees, and sunk his head down. Raziel and Kain leapt into the air, and turned their blades downward, and they struck Spirit in unison. The energy was too much for his body, and it was destroyed in an explosion of electric light.  
  
"You are all that's left, and you will be the last," Raziel said.  
  
"I will not, I promise you that, you will never be strong enough to strike me down, I killed the creator, I shall have no problem killing you as well," Carnathor said. He stood up straight, to let Raziel see what he was up against.  
  
He was massive, similar to the form Spirit used to transform into, but the arms ended in three fingered pincers, and he had spaces on his shoulders, they appeared to have gas contained in them, and his elbows seemed to grow out, as swords came from his elbows. Raziel realized that he had characteristics of every Demon type, or rather, they had characteristics of him. His head was like that of a Black Demon, but with bigger eyes, they showed uncountable years of intelligence.  
  
But the most noticeable, was the large, deep gash down his torso, a light came from it, and it pulsed increasingly quicker every time the Reaver came nearer. Obviously, that was the final wound the creator of the Pillars caused that forced Carnathor to flee to the other dimension.  
  
"He's not bluffing, Raziel," Kain said.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, thanks a lot for the reviews if got, there were more than I expected. But please don't stop!!! Tell me what you think. 


	19. Showdown, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 19: Showdown, Part 2  
  
"He's not bluffing, Raziel," Kain said.  
  
"I know, but I can feel the Divine Reaver's pull towards him, its desire to kill him amplifies even my own, I . . . understand if you want to return to the castle," Raziel said.  
  
"Not a chance, my friend," Kain said, smiling. The smile of a man who was fighting the hardest battle of his life in his own head. But Kain won the battle against himself, and stepped beside Raziel, and drew on his power to create another blade.  
  
Carnathor watched, amused. "You are a fool Kain, leave now, this doesn't concern you."  
  
"It concerns all of Nosgoth, however, we are the only ones capable of exterminating this problem," Raziel said.  
  
"So, I have a couple of warriors eager for death, well, I mustn't disappoint them," Carnathor said. He bent low, and stretched and roared. He leapt into the air.  
  
Raziel and Kain followed, they met in the air, dodging swings and blasts as Carnathor pulled away from them. How he flew, they did not know, but Kain was managing as well.  
  
They halted, and Carnathor's hands opened, electricity surged between the claws as a small light grew in the palm, he opened his mouth as well. He shot a storm of spiked electricity at them, they were hit several times.  
  
Raziel, in return fired a projectile, but Carnathor caught it in his claw. But something happened that he didn't expect. Pain like no other shot through him, the source was the gash on his chest, impossible. The mark left him with incredible pain at the touch of something caused by the Reaver.  
  
Raziel smiled behind his cowl. "So, the Divine Reaver has the same effect on you."  
  
"Don't think that it will win you this battle," Carnathor said.  
  
"I know not to count on a weapon," Raziel said. He gripped the handle tighter, and the Reaver reacted. It glowed brighter, and the swarm of power around it began vibrating quickly. The gems in the middle glowed as well.  
  
Suddenly, Raziel knew what to do. He raised the Reaver up high, and it glowed even brighter. He pointed it at Carnathor and shot a storm of his own projectiles at him, and as Carnathor blocked the shots, Raziel finished his attack.  
  
The gems glowed blinding bright, and then the hilt folded in, and the blade extended. "Feel the fury of the earth and myself!!!" Raziel yelled. Her slashed down, the Reaver sensed what he was aiming at, and grew to the proper length.  
  
Carnathor was astonished that that little weakling had somehow pulled together enough power to use even that small fraction of the Reavers abilities.  
  
He raised his hands to block it, but the right hand was cut off easily, and the slash struck him in his scar. Carnathor let out a roar that had not been heard by any ears for thousands of years. He fell to the earth.  
  
Raziel and landed on Carnathor, Raziel drew up his blade. Just then, Carnathor grabbed each of them, and slammed them into the ground several times, then stomped on them both. Then Carnathor blasted, sliced and shot gas into the craters where Raziel and Kain lie.  
  
Raziel got to one knee, this was a struggle, but the situation became worse when he looked to see Kain could no longer fight. He couldn't even pull himself to his feet. Raziel was on his own. This deepened his rage. Yet, in the back of his mind, he laughed at himself, becoming even more enraged about the pain of the one that made his humiliation start.  
  
Raziel blasted into the air. But yet again was swatted down like a fly.  
  
"Give it up, blue one, your ten steps out of your league," Carnathor said.  
  
"I don't know the meaning of the words," Raziel whispered. He then stood, but instead of attacking, he lifted the sword above his head, and he said, "All the power of the earth is in this very blade, and the extraordinary ability to control it all, just watch."  
  
The earth rose up and surrounded Carnathor, then several boulders simply hurled themselves at him. He was smashed several times, while the earth surrounding him got tighter and tighter, he struggled, but stopped, it was over. He was foolish to get overconfident.  
  
The hilt folded in and Raziel leapt into the air. He flew high, then tucked in his wings and started spinning. He hurtled down to the earth, and shot right through the slash on Carnathor's chest. It ended there.  
  
Raziel landed, and looked to see the darkness pulling back from the Pillars of Nosgoth. He began to walk to them.  
  
Author's Note: The final chapter is coming, the big end is near, and if you people want to see it soon, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please. 


	20. Restoration

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver.  
  
Chapter 20: Restoration  
  
Raziel approached the Pillars, he left Kain lie, not dead, but incapacitated. If all went well, Raziel would see him again. He hoped, anyway. He approached the center of the broken Pillars. As he stepped onto the center, the ground began to vibrate.  
  
The golden symbols flashed, and glowed, Raziel could feel intense energy from where he stood. Without his own will, he grabbed the handle of the Divine Reaver with both of his hands, and raised the hilt to eye level, the shine of the gold increased, and the symbols on the end illuminated as well. Raziel looked up in time to see a beam of light fire from every jewel on the Reaver to its symbol on their Pillar. The vibration increased, until it was an all out earthquake. Raziel held firm, and the vibrations increased. Light could be seen where the pieces of the Pillars were missing, and they were restored. Then, the long rods of gold separated from the base of the Pillars, and began spinning. Raziel couldn't believe it, it was a clock of some sort, the hands began spinning counter clockwise, very swiftly. The last thing Raziel observed before being encased in a white shield was the ground all around glowing, and booming thunder.  
  
All of Raziel's experiences flashed before his eyes, as he experienced a strange sensation, like none other, he had never felt it before. In five seconds, he saw himself in every moment of his long, tortured existence, then, he was blasted by what he saw. He saw everything, literally, somehow, he saw every part of the world, in his own vision. He saw ants under rocks, and small birds in the sky hundreds of miles away. He thought his head would explode. But moments later, it all stopped, and Raziel realized his eyes were closed. He opened them, and his knees gave way.  
  
He was in the center of the Pillars, but the area surrounding was vast, and forested. To his next surprise, he saw a group of beings approaching him from the sky, as he neared, he saw that they were blue, with black, feathered wings. Raziel became startle. He looked down at himself, and understood, for his body was bathed, in a warm, shining light, and the Reaver was strapped to his waist. As they approached, Raziel scanned his memories, it took time, he had his memories from his previous adventure, but they paled in comparison to his true memories, he was old, but ageless. He was immortal, he was the creator of the Pillars, the one who brought peace to the raging prehistoric, and unknown Nosgoth. Unknown to all, that is, except Raziel. His strength was boundless, and his wisdom greater.  
  
But Raziel realized he felt no pain, in Janos's tale, he was near death when they arrived. It must've been another fault in time. They neared, and went lower, but Raziel still couldn't make out there faces, but he guessed they were within earshot, he raised his hand, and did what he was destined to do. He gave his powers over the Pillars to the nine strongest, and wisest looking. To his surprise, the one who the Balance Pillars power went to reacted totally unlike the other ancient vampires. He rose up, and embraced the power, Raziel knew who this guardian was.  
  
They neared, and he spoke the first words that came to his mind. ""You are now the bearers of the power sustaining this world, pass on these gifts to the next, each group shall be called the Circle of Nine."  
  
They landed, the Balance Guardian stepped forward. "And what do we call you?" He said. It was unmistakably Kain. His skin was blue, he no longer had the many scars, and lines of age on his skin, but still had power, Raziel could feel it.  
  
"I am Raziel, the creator," Raziel said. They stepped forward, curious. Raziel pointed to a child in the back. "What is your name?"  
  
"Janos, Janos Audron," the child said, fearfully.  
  
"You are one with extreme burden in the future, I have seen it, and experienced it. But fear not, nothing will happen this time.  
  
Janos merely stared at Raziel with a confused look. Raziel laughed.  
  
"Welcome, my friends, to Nosgoth," Raziel said.  
  
Author's Note: And life continued in Nosgoth for the rest of eternity, utopia. Raziel lived to see it all, and loved it. No Hylden attack came, as a matter of fact, when humans emerged, they were welcomed, and treated respectfully, and they returned the treatment. Vampires never received the curse of immortality and the need for human blood. Thus, Nosgoth was sometimes called Utopia by its inhabitance. The End.  
  
Man, that was fun, I hope you all liked the story. Thanks to Soul Reaver for giving me ends to twist to my story. And the BIG thanks to my reviewers, you all helped out with your comments, thanks a lot. But don't stop because the story's over, please keep going, one last time. 


End file.
